SQUALL’S BEDTIME STORY
by Commander Squall Leonhart
Summary: This fic is about Squall telling Rinoa and the other FF8 gang a gooood bedtime story. This is a multiple ending fic. Chapter 2 updated! Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

**SQUALL'S BEDTIME STORY**

**Part 1 **

August 18, 2005

Hello there! This is the third time that I've fixed the format of the fic. Coz it's my birthday tomorrow, August 19, I've decided to change the format of this fic for a much easier reading and for a better look. Enjoy reading!

DISCLAMERS: Characters mentioned here plus the name of the author (Commander Squall Leonhart) belongs to Squaresoft.

WARNING: Get yourself a box of tissue paper or a hanky before reading this very dramatic fic, I'm telling you this fic will make you cry.

It's late in the evening in Balamb Garden yet Squall is still up working at the commander's office. He's been trying to finish everything today so that tomorrow he can finally have a peaceful day with his beloved angel, Rinoa.

"Just a few more folders and It'll be all finish…ahh finally tomorrow I won't be seeing these papers, just me and my angel" he said with a grin. He was so excited at the thought that finally, after a week of hard SeeD work, he can have a quality time with her. He sorted some of the thick folders that contain important papers at the cabinet near him. In almost 15 grueling hours, he managed to finish the whole cabinet of paper works and other SeeD stuff that Cid had entrusted him to do.

Squall, still in his SeeD uniform let out a yawn; stating that it's really past bedtime, "ahhhh…….What time is it? He looked at the blue wall clock and frowned, "Oh it's exactly twelve in the evening. I'm so sleepy now, I'm glad I managed to finish everything up today!" Squall cleared his desk and turned off his PC and the room's AC, "At last I can sleep!" he said happily and with that he headed in the dormitory.

He arrived in his room feeling even drowsier than before due to the extreme tiredness from work. He opened the door and switched the lights on. "A warm and cozy bed is all I can ask for today!" he said to himself as he let out another yawn. He walked straight to his rest room to do the usual ritual done there and to of course, change into his favorite blue PJ which was given to him by none other than, Rinoa. Fifteen minutes later, "Ahhh at last it's time to go to the dream world!"

Before Squall can get near his bed, he noticed something or someone moving underneath his bed sheath. Right then and there he quickly grabbed his gunblade from its case and immediately pointed it to whatever that it is on his bed.

"WHOEVER OR WHATEVER YOU ARE, GET OFF MY BED OR I'LL CUT YOU INTO ITTY BITTY BILLION MILLION PIECES!" he yelled as he pointed his gunblade towards his bed.

Then suddenly, a figure slowly emerged from his bed sheath.

"Ooopsy Squally! It's just me, Rinoa. Please don't cut me into itty-bitty-billion-million-pieces!" Rinoa sat on his bed as she looked at him with pleading eyes. She was wearing her pink PJ that Squall gave to her.

The 'Eyes on me theme' can be heard playing as a background.

Surprised, Squall fell on the floor. "Oh it's you my dear angel! I didn't mean to terrify you like that. Um……. Rinny is there something wrong?" he said as he stood up and sat beside Rinoa.

"Um…… Well……...Squall……….um… I want you to…." she replied as she playfully smiled on him.

"You want me to…?" he said nervously. _"Keep your cool, Squall" _he said to himself.

Rinoa giggled and said, "Squally, um …"

"Oh come on, just tell me what is it that you want me to do and I'll do it" he said as he leaned closer to her.

"Um Squall, I want you to help….. us" Rinoa pleaded.

The "Eyes on me' background sound fades.

"US!" Squall looked at her confused.

"Yes! US!" she simply replied.

Out from nowhere came……..

"Hi Squall!" a familiar voice said.

"Who the heck…?" Squall looked around in search for that familiar voice. He then heard his cabinet creaked open. A tall and blonde lady in her night gown walked out of it.

" INSTRUCTOR! What are you doing inside my…..…my CABINET!" Squall was obviously shocked by this.

Quistis just smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Squall, I didn't touch anything there"

Squall noticed a piece of black cloth hanging from Quistis' right pocket. He gave him a 'what are you hiding on your pocket' look. She quickly hid a piece of cloth which appears to be Squall's boxers. "Ooops! It must've accidentally …"

Before Squall can protest more to Quistis, another figure popped out from his cabinet.

"BOOYA! Hi ya Squall!" a cute and energetic voice yelled.

"SELPHIE! How in the…..?"

"ME TOO!" Obviously this voice came from Fujin who was also hiding inside his cabinet. She and Selphie were wearing their Pajamas too!

"Whaaat? Yes, you too Fujin?" Squall was totally speechless with this as he watched the three ladies invade his room.

"Don't forget about me!" Ellone came out from the same hiding space.

"And you too SIS Elle! Oh no my "friends" are invading my room!" Squall protested. (A/N: Squall used to call Ellone, sis Elle out of respect for her for caring and looking after him just like big sister would do to her brother.)

Meanwhile another figure revealed itself. 'He' was hiding underneath Squall's bed.

"Hey that's my foot you're stepping at you CHICKEN-WUSS!" said by ….well you know who.

"OH NO! IT CANNOT BE!" Squall slapped his forehead.

"Ahh there, oopppsss hey Squall my best-pal-ever don't forget that I'm here also!"

"OH NO not SEIFER! Oh my I'm gonna faint, I'm gonna faint!" Squall leaned on Rinoa's shoulders. Rinoa on the other hand giggled.

Welp the horror is not over yet for Squall as another familiar figure popped out under his bed.

The figure made a familiar back flip and said, "Yo Squall! I'm also here!" the blonde bloke had a weird tattoo on his left face; he is wearing his red PJ. T

Squall can't believe that all of these things were happening to him.

"WHAT THE HECK ZELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNDERNEATH MY BED? GREAT! WHO'S NEXT? THE KING OF POP MR. MICHAEL JACKSON!

Irvine suddenly came out underneath Squall's bed and said, "Owwww!" he yelled similar to Michael Jackson's. (A/N: I don't own MJ heheh) "Yeah! Hi YO Squall buddy!" He was also wearing a PJ and his favorite cowboy hat.

"_That completes the great wacko's list_!" He said to himself, "THAT"S IT!"

"THAT'S WHAT?" all of them said in unison.

"THAT'S IT! YOU GUYS GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW! Err…... Rinoa can stay" Squall scolded them like they were a bunch of naughty kids.

"Wahhhhhh!" all of his friends cried like a baby.

"SQUALL! Don't be a 'meany', they're all our friends remember? Rinoa said as she tapped Squall's shoulders.

"B-but Rinoa" He sighed and slumped on his bed.

"No BUTs!" She put her hand in front of Squall's face.

"Okay! Okay! Now you guys better explain this or I'll….." he said, defeated.

"Um Squall sorry to invade your room." Zell explained. He sat on the chair next to Squall's bed.

"Explain now and this better be good or ….." the blue eyed commander demanded.

"Relax buddy don't get mad, where just, Where just….…" Irvine exclaimed.

Squall who's now getting impatient said, "Where just, where just….What?"

"We know we're ruining your "beauty sleep" puberty boy, but you see we have a major problem here" Seifer interfered. He squat at the floor.

"COLOSSAL PROBLEM" Quistis said sounding like Fujin.

"GIGANTIC PROBLEM" Zell added, sounding like Fujin too.

"BIGGIE PROBLEM" Rinoa said imitating Fujin's accent.

"SUPERDUPERMEGABUMMER PROBLEM!" Selphie exclaimed.

"COPY CATS!" Fujin shouted at her friends who were imitating her voice.

Squall frowned and said, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

Zell spew out, "There!"

"Eeeeewwwwww!" they all said in unison, disgusted at Zell.

"Oh No my expensive carpet! Not that Zell!" Squall almost strangled Zell if not for Rinoa's interference. Rinoa just shook her head and said, "Calm down sweety. He didn't mean it!"

Squall just rolled his eyes and calmly said, "What I mean is for you guys to speak up and tell me what is that superdupermega 'whatever' problem you're all talking about!"

"REALLY! You're going to listen to us? How sweet!" his friends said in unison.

"Whatever" he crossed his arms and shook his head.

To be continued…

A/N: Ok it's time to end this chapter here. Uh what do you think is this 'SUPERDUPERMEGABUMMER PROBLEM' that they are all talking about? Will Squall ever get the chance to sleep? Will his friends stop bothering him? Will one of my reviewers give me a cookie for this? If you wanna know the answer, just click on the next chapter. And by the way, if you have any questions, comments or whatsoever, you know what to do.


	2. Part 2:SQUALL’S BEDTIME STORY

**SQUALL'S BEDTIME STORY**

**Part 2**

A/N: As you can see I've changed this fic's format for the reason that I would like to improve my style of writing and of telling stories. If you have any comments or any violent reactions about this change please do tell me. (Nevertheless I won't be changing it back to my old 'conversation' format.)

Disclaimer: I wish I own it but nah Square does.

Continuation:

Squall frowned and crossed his arms in annoyance and said, "Whatever"

"Um Squall…..WE CAN'T SLEEP!!!" Their voices echoed throughout the whole Garden.

"Geez! You don't have to shout like that!" Squall protested as he rubbed his throbbing ears.

"Sowee!" They all said in unison.

"GREAT! ALL OF YOU GUYS CANNOT SLEEP AND YOU'RE ALL INCLUDING ME IN YOUR MISTER AND MISS-I-CANNOT- SLEEP-LIST! Just……… just go talk to the WALL!" He yelled, stressing the word WALL.

"OKAY!" They replied naively.

Selphie looked at the wall and said, "BOOYAKA! HELLO WALL! Want to join the Festival Committee? I will kill you if you don't "she smiled and pointed her weapon at the wall.

Meanwhile Irvine faced the other wall and said, "Wanna borrow my GND(Girl Next Door) magazines Mr. Wall? And I've got lots of 'em heheheh. What? You don't know what GND means? Ughh!" He slapped his forehead and shook his head.

Seifer on the other hand, faced the same wall that Irvine was facing and said, "Uh hello Mr. Wall uh do you wanna play Triple Triad with me?" He stared at it for a moment then looked at Squall and said, "This is stupid Squall! I think… I think Mr. Wall hates me!" He said annoyed then he stared at the wall again, "ANSWER ME!!!! DO YOU WANT TO PLAY TRIPLE TRIAD!!!" This time, he banged the wall with the handle of his Hyperion (Seifer's gunblade).

Fujin looked at the wall near the kitchenette and yelled, "HELLO WALL! FUJIN WANTS TO PLAY WITH YOU! I KNOW YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME TOO!". She then laughed hysterically like a mad scientist or an evil witch does.

Squall looked at Rinoa and noticed that she's also looking at the wall and talking to it. "Um hello Mr. Wall…umm?" She then looked at Squall, "Um Squall do we really have to do this?"

Quistis looked intently at the wall and teasingly said, "Okay I know you're Squall's wall and I also know that you know, you can see Squall everyday especially when he's only wearing um you know uh what I'm trying to say is uh here's the deal, If you're going to tell me what you see I'm going to teach you how to use your junction." She then frowned and looked at Squall, "Um we got a problem here, Squall… Mr. Wall cannot use any junctions at all! Poor Mr. Wall! Hu hu hu!"

Ellone on the other hand talked to the wall too, "Welp my bro ask us to talk to you Mr. Wall. He believes that you can help us Sir! Uh if you help me I will teleport you to the other wall next door? Deal?"

Zell, same like the others stared at the wall and said, "Squall suggested that we talk to you to relieved our insomnia uh so… wanna eat some hotdogs my new friend? um one for you and a zillion for me! How about that?! Huh? Fair enough? Okay let's deal."

Squall just slapped his forehead and murmured, "Whatever"

Selphie: UM excuse me Squall, sorry to interrupt you but I think this talk-to-the-wall thing doesn't work!

Zell: UM yeah Squall plus Mr. Wall wants to get all my hotdogs…wahhhhh

"Whatever" his friends said in unison, imitating him.

Squall slapped his forehead in annoyance and murmured, _Oh my poor friends…maybe I should help them so that I could rest up and whoaa_, he glance at his wristwatch; "Geez its 12:30 in the morning! How about this…you guys go to your own dorms then let me sleep here okay goodbye!" he said coldly at them.

"Ohh SQUALL!" all of them said in unison again with a look of frustration.

Squall just rolled his blue eyes and said, "Fine! Well how about um counting …shi….. I mean sheeps?"

"Done that already! Yet still…..hu hu hu" Zell said with teary eyes. He grabbed Irvine's coat and sneezed at it. Irvine disgustedly stared at him.

"Okay um how about drinking a hot cocoa or milk? or maybe you should tell to yourself "I'm a Ron-mo, ron-mo " several times.

"Ron- mo?" Seifer said as he rubs his chin. "Sure 'bout that Squall? Um was that some kind of a sleep spell?"

"Whoa you're a genuis man! Yeah maybe it's kinda like a sleep spell or something!" Irvine exclaimed.

Squall grinned and said, " Yeah kinda like that! Say Ron- mo"

They all smiled and shouted on top of their lungs, "I'm a Ron-mo!"

"Say it one more time!" Zell exclaimed.

All of them said in unison, " I'm a Ron-mo!"

Squall rolled his eyes, "Feeling much better now? Say that again several times but this time, much faster."

" I'm a Ron-mo! Ron-mo!Ron-mo ronmoron moron moron…uh", They all stop chanting when they finally realized that they were fooled by Squall.

"Haha Sorry folks but I'm just trying to help you guys so please accept any of the options that I've mentioned earlier please I'm so tired. Look guys I've been working for more than 12 hours, 15 hours to be exact and that's non-stop just taking a few cocoa breaks…..…please I'm really as in REALLY exhausted!" Squall exclaimed. He slumped his worn out body at his bed and stared back at them, giving them puppy dog eyes. "Please …"

Rinoa pats Squall's shoulders and said, "ohh Sorry Squally but ….We believe that only YOU can help us with this!"

"Yeah!" all of his friends nodded.

"How about going to the infirmary and talk to Dr. Kadowaki, ask her for some sleeping pills." Squall sugggested.

"But I think it's too late for us to go there now. I don't think Dr. Kadowaki will entertain it's 12:31 am! " Zell replied.

"Wait a minute guys…….how about…...oh yes!" Selphie said excitedly, "Guys remember back then when we were just kids and we were all living in the orphanage um except for you Rinny. Matron used to tell us bedtime stories so that we could all sleep. You know such as fairy tales and stuff!"

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're gonna ask me to tell you all a bedtime story! NO way! Count me out! Besides, I cannot remember Matron's stories and it's not my cup of tea! Just forget it!" Squall protested. He covered his face with one of his royal blue pillows.

Seifer smirked and said "hehe! I cannot imagine Squall….…the Puberty boy………narrating fairy tales bwahahhaha…….. I gotta see this hehe. This will be interesting!"

"Maybe you cannot remember Matron's stories but hey guys we're all grown ups! We should hear stories appropriate with our age! Don't ya agree with me guys?" Irvine suggested and gave his friends a wink.

Seifer stared at Irvine and said, "And what kind of stories do you prefer Mr-good-at-storytelling-Kinneas?"

(To be continued)

The author: Opinions anyone? What do you think will happen? Will Squall tell a story or he'll slaughter his friends just for him to have a nice nap (haha just kidding) Part 3 up next. Thanks for all the reviews! Please let me know what do you think of this fic…see ya soon!


	3. Part 3: Squall's Bedtime Story

111**SQUALL'S BEDTIME STORY**

A/N: This chapter is under construction. I'm going to update soon so please do wait for it.


	4. Ending A:The Nightmare on Balamb Street

Squall's Bedtime Story Ending A: The Nightmare on Balamb Street  
bwahahaha *cough *cough (*evil Laugh)  
  
The author: So you pick this one eh? Then Ending A: Tell them a bloodcurdling story. Ok now here's what will come about if Squall relates a horrifying Story. Happy Reading!!!  
  
Squall: (*~ heck what am I going to do? I must get rid of them and fast. What to do? hmm.. ok, If I narrate a disturbing story, the one that will send the chills inside their shivering veins, then what do I get? ...Friends running out of my room, leaving me behind and that is equals to.. a goodnight sleep! Heheh! Hope this works)  
  
Seifer: (*shaking Squall's shoulders) hey HELLOOOOOO!!!! You're living in your own world again!  
  
Rinoa: Ohhh stop that Seifer.  
  
Squall (*snapping out) ...whatever ok you want a story?  
  
ALL: Yeah!!!  
  
Squall: OK.listen carefully, I'm gonna tell you.....  
  
ALL: Yes????  
  
Squall: My kind of story ...  
  
ALL: Ohh ok!  
  
Zell: WOW I've got to record this. This is phenomenal..Squall telling a story yeah!  
  
ALL: SHHHHH SHUT UP ZELL!  
  
Zell: ok..so what's the title?  
  
Squall: um.title? Uh.let's just call this. NIGHTMARE ON BALAMB STREET! (*now I need good effects)  
  
(*Suddenly lightning flashes from outside accompanied by a heavy rain, the shadows of the trees outside Squall's dorm were reflecting at the room's wall..an imaginative person can visualize creepy figures from it.)  
  
ALL: YIKESSSS  
  
Squall: (*~ whoaa nice effects there) Ok.. so ..you guys ready?  
  
Seifer: Whoaa! Yeah pal!  
  
Girls (*except Fujin): uhhh.  
  
Squall: (*to the girls) scared? I haven't started yet. But If you don't wanna hear it, then you can go to your dorms and sleep.  
  
Irvine: hey come on girls! I'm here! Don't fret! Don't be a kill joy.  
  
Fujin: NOT SCARED!  
  
Seifer: That's my Fujin.  
  
Ellone: OK! I-I'm n-not s-scared. (*gulps)  
  
Quistis: MOI? Scared huh! (*~ oh my...I hate scary stories ohh! but I have to prove I'm no .)  
  
Seifer: CHICKEN WUSS ..how bout you?  
  
Zell: HECK! I'm no chicken wuss and I'm not quitting til I've heard everything!  
  
Squall: How bout you Rinny? (*~ please tell me, you're going to stay)  
  
Rinoa: Um ...I guess I'll stay (*smiles weakly) since....um...er Quistis and Ellone and Fu and ah yeah how bout you Sephie?  
  
Sephie: Ah hehehe me? (*backing away) ahhh I think I...um overlook something in my room.er....guys see you tom!  
  
Irvine: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE MISSY! (*grabs Sephie by the hand) You're going to stay too!  
  
Selphie: B-but  
  
Squall: Irvine, please leave her alone! If she wants to go then, let her leave ok?  
  
Selphie: Yeah....um Squall's right and um...by the way, I'm not scared! It's just .um I forgot um. (*thinks of a good excuse) to close my window....yeah that's it!  
  
Squall: Sweet dreams Selp, don't forget to lock your dorms too. (*smiles innocently at Selphie) (*~ One down, seven more to go.....oops except Rinny)  
  
Irvine: heyy....no fair! Please stay with us!  
  
Squall: (*looks at Irvine) I said let her go!  
  
Irvine: (*sad) ok... Sweet dreams! (*complained) pleaseeee stayyyyyyyy wahhhhhh!  
  
Selphie: Sorry guys (*Sprints outside Squall's room) Eekkkk!!!!!  
  
(* more lightning flashes)  
  
Squall: So.let's start ....  
  
Rinoa: (*Gulps) Okie dokie!!!  
  
Squall: (*his friends look at him as he sits near the window) (*~ this will add to the effects) (*stares at them for a while)  
  
ALL: (*Gulps)  
  
Squall: (*turn his back at them, looking through the windows then he starts to talk as soon as the thunder fades) (*in a spine tickling voice) The night's "sun" starts to triumph over the skies of Balamb, a small town known to have unfathomable and unexplainable stories........  
  
Seifer: (butting in) um....Squall, hey........um one moment please.  
  
Squall: (*Looks from behind) (*~the heck?) Yeah?  
  
Seifer: P-please talk in a normal way.  
  
Others: (*nod)  
  
Squall: Oh..sorry...got carried away! Mind If you don't butt in?  
  
Seifer: yeah....sorry.  
  
Squall: (*looks back at the window) Er...where am I?  
  
Rinoa: Um....about the town ....I guess.  
  
Squall: Oh thanks! (*clears his throat) ....stories of "unwanted visitors" in this world. No one dared to step into this horrendous dimension, to this living nightmare. (*a strong wind starts to blow making the branches outside tap Squall's glass window) (*touching the window, his fingers tracing the droplets of water outside the window) except.... (*looks at his comrades who are now nervously looking at him) except........  
  
Ellone: Ahhh........hummm....waitttt!  
  
Squall: Yeah sis?  
  
Ellone: I...umm.....Selphie text me, um........she wants me to help her fix her broken window.  
  
Seifer: (*at Ellone) You? Fixing windows? That's a new talent?  
  
Ellone: Um....yeah it's a girl thing....s-see you guys...and oh yes....I'm not scared so don't look at me like that.  
  
Seifer: A girl thing? (*shrugs his shoulders) Ok, please continue Squall!  
  
Squall: (*Yeah! two down more to go.....duh) Oh (*talks to his Ellone) and hey be careful when you passed through the corridors. It's kinda dark....outside.  
  
Ellone: (*pretends to be calm) U-um of course!  
  
Zell: Come on Elle, I'll escort you......  
  
Seifer: Soooo Zell's a chicken-wuss, Zell's a chicken wuss (*teasing Zell)  
  
Zell: Ah... ok you can go alone Elle.  
  
Quistis: um.... I guess I'll accompany her, come on Elle, I forgot to close the faucet.  
  
Irvine: You forgot to close your faucet? My...that's terrible! might as well check mine.  
  
Squall: Ok...see ya guys! (*~Great! I'm glad this works! Now what have I got here, hmm...... Fujin, Zell, My Rinny and great I'll get a headache on how to drive this one out......Seifer) really guys? You don't wanna hear my story? I'll be disappointed if you just go out and leave us here? (*~heck go out)  
  
Irvine: Ah.... Well, Zell can tell us what will happen, right Zell?  
  
Seifer: (*annoyed) JUST GO AND LEAVE YOU COWARDS! You're delaying Squall here. Please continue and from now on .....no interruptions!  
  
(*Irvine, Ellone and Quistis quietly step out of the room then after carefully closing Squall's door, dashed their way into their dorms) Ekkkkkk!!!!  
  
Seifer: So....ok I guess only me, Rin, Fujin and the Chicken-wuss were left. Great! From now on, whoever goes out will be called Chicken wuss! (*~ hehe I know Zell cannot take the story anymore) Ok Squall on with your show.  
  
Squall: (*rolls his eyes)  
  
Seifer: Wait! I kinda lost in touch with the story can you repeat the whole intro again? And this time without any "interruptions" I'll kill whoever butts in ok?  
  
Squall: (*slaps his head) (*looks at his wall clock) 2:00 am.  
  
Seifer: Huh?  
  
Squall: Oh nothing (*~ heck..... stop torturing me guys) ah yeah I said. The night's "sun" starts to triumph over the skies of Balamb, a small town known to have unfathomable and unexplainable stories, tales of "unwanted visitors" in this world, monsters and different ghosts. No one dared to step into this horrendous dimension... to this living nightmare except.... (*looks at his comrades who are now nervously looking at him) except for these 5 courageous youths.  
  
Zell: (*counts ~starting from Squall ~ 1, 2, 3, 4,*then to himself 5) Goodness! That's us! That's us! We're five! Oh no!  
  
ALL: Sshhhhhh!  
  
Squall: Their mission? To unleash the mystery behind the abandoned town; They continue to stroll along the town as thick fog cloths the town's ground releasing cold mist in the air adding to the cryptic scenario of the place. Walls tainted with.....Blood-like stains,  
  
ALL: Eewwww  
  
Seifer: Cool!  
  
(*rain starts to pour out heavily)  
  
Squall: dust and rust all over the houses' railings  
  
Zell: (*speaks uneasily) U-uh Squall...c-could y-y-ou p-p-lease don't describe the scenes .....I-I g-get the p-p-pic-ttu-rree of it.  
  
Seifer: Why chicken wuss, are you scared of it? Heheh  
  
Zell: N-no! I'm n-not scared!  
  
Squall: (*looks at Rinoa) (*~ heck she's not scared of it. Welp that's good! I think Fujin and Rinoa are enjoying this after all. Huh? Wait....they're just smiling?)  
  
Seifer: (*imitating Zell's shaky voice) Y-you ....w-what?  
  
Zell: (*still explaining to Seifer) I-I'm t-telling you I'm n-not s-s- scared, t-the Squall's AC w-was s-set t-too hi-high.  
  
Rinoa and Fujin: (*smiling)  
  
Squall: (*~Huh? They're just smiling? B-but why?)  
  
The author: so far so good ...but huh? Rinoa and Fujin were smiling though this is a horrifying story? Uh-oh...that's a problem Squall. What ya gonna do now? You can choose again from the following options.  
  
Option 1: Stop narrating and go to solution B (If you choose this one then please choose the title Ending B: The Man with a few words)  
  
Option 2: Stop narrating and tell them the truth (If you choose this one please go to Ending C: I'm not an Actor, I'm not a Star)   
  
Option 3:Don't worry.Think that Rin and Fu were fine. scrutinize their behavior. (If you want this option, just click the drop down button and go to this title: Tell them a bloodcurdling story Part 2.)  
  
The author: Welp I hope you kinda get the hang of this fic. Hope you're enjoying this! Please let me know. If you do have any questions or suggestions, please do click that go button at the lower left of this page. Thanks 


	5. The Nightmare on Balamb Street part 2

Squall's Bedtime Story Ending A: The Nightmare on Balamb Street PART 2  
  
The author: Here we go. You choose to continue the story. There's no turning back now.  
  
Rinoa and Fujin: (*smiling)  
  
Squall: (*~ Is there something wrong with those two?)  
  
(*Squall observed the two girls without them noticing it)  
  
Squall: (*observing the girls) (~hey..what's that cord?) (*following the cords he saw..) (*~ great! They're not listening to my story. They're listening to the walkman)  
  
Rinoa: (*noticing Squall) Yes Squally? Ah huh I get it! Please continue. (*smiles innocently)  
  
Seifer: Shame on you chicken-wuss, look at Fu and Rin!  
  
Zell: (*looks at the girls) What the? You two ...can stand, I mean.... still enjoying Squall's Story?  
  
Fujin: FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY BROKEN HEA.. (*realizing her words) Uh... YEAH  
  
Seifer: See?  
  
Squall: Ahem... shall we continue?  
  
ALL: OK!  
  
Seifer: Minus the description of the town Squall (*~ Zell was right about it though)  
  
Squall: Alright!  
  
Zell: yeah!  
  
Squall: (*murmurs) Cowards...  
  
Seifer: What?  
  
Squall: Uh....ah I mean towards.... Um... (*~come on Squall think) the thick fog, these five SeeDs came across an old garden. Clouds start to shed tears ...  
  
Zell: (*interrupting Squall) Um how can the clouds cry?  
  
Seifer: Shut up chicken wuss.... you don't know what does "clouds crying" mean? It means....uh....  
  
Squall: (*speaks plainly) Rain  
  
Seifer: yeah raining hard!  
  
Squall: (*ignoring them, he resumes) There's no other option but to accept the garden's summons, come with me or die outside. Without any doubts, they ...  
  
Rinoa: OH MY! The batter..um er...  
  
Fujin: (*covering Rinoa's mouth) NOTHING  
  
Zell: Batter?  
  
Fujin: BUTTER NOT BATTER! HEHEHE  
  
Squall: Rinny are you ok?  
  
Seifer: Hey guys look! They got earphones! hahah that's why....Cheaters! (*confiscates the walkman)  
  
Rinoa: Heheheh Sorry!  
  
Fujin: STILL FEARLESS  
  
Zell: ....  
  
Squall: (*continues) The garden's hall is empty. Nothing's unusual except the creepy feeling of the thin haze covering the garden's floor. The place is cold, gloomy and disturbing... (*another loud thunder breaks in)  
  
ALL: (*startled)  
  
Squall: (*starts to walk around as his friends look at him. Trying to hide their fears) With only torches as their guide, they journey into the abyss of the garden, together they explore the dark realms. The thumping of their heartbeats serves as the background music to these infinite shadows. Meanwhile outside... (*looks outside the window with the corner of his eye) outside....(*the lighting reflects from Squall's eyes) the formerly dead surrounding was shattered by ...(*looks at his comrades) creepy things. Crawling, oozing out of the dirt....  
  
Fujin and Rinoa: EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!  
  
Seifer: What the? Fujin? Did you just squeal?  
  
Squall: Rinny?  
  
Fujin and Rinoa: sorry!  
  
Squall: (*concerned about Rinoa) Um sure guys you want me to continue this story?  
  
Fujin: (*in a normal girlie tone) Um..I guess I have to go now. Bye Seifer, bye Zell, bye Squall, goodnight best friend Rinny!  
  
Seifer: Whoaa? Now that's something to be scared of!  
  
ALL: (*surprised to hear Fujin's normal tone)  
  
*Fujin just walks outside Squall's room  
  
Squall: (*stares at the retreating Fujin) (~ what'd ya know.. Fu can talk straight after hearing my story? Wow that's hitting two birds in one stone!)  
  
Seifer and Zell: (*Salutes at Squall)  
  
Squall: (*looks at his wall clock~ Oww it's 3 a.m. got to hurry. But hey I'm not sleepy anymore. Now all I have to do is to scare this two, then me and my girl can sleep, uh I mean talk. That's it)  
  
Rinoa: (*standing) uh.Squally.  
  
Squall: Yes? Can I help you?  
  
Rinoa: I hate to ..go.but  
  
Squall: (*~ w-what? She's leaving me with these two?) Hey Rin...why? What's wrong?  
  
Seifer: I think your princess needs to change her diapers heheh  
  
Squall: (*glares at Seifer) HEY?  
  
Zell: He's just kidding, right Seif?  
  
Squall: (*looking back at Rin) Oh please my angel stay... (*holding her hands)  
  
Seifer: Ahemm....that's PDA Squall. Remember, I'm still the HEAD of the Disciplinary Committee and the Commander is not an exception to the Garden Rules. (*Smirking)  
  
Squall: whatever...  
  
Rinoa: Um sorry Squall. It's just that um (*still not admitting that she's terrified) since I'm the only girl here, I guess umm it's not appropriate for me to stay. Plus I have to c-check on Angelo.....gosh I forgot to feed my poor pet! Y-yeah that's it and um...Squall, p-please come with (*changing her mind) ah nah thanks...I mean can I go back to my dorms now? It's just next to this room so don't worry 'bout me ....ok guys just don't freak out buh-bye! (*kissed Squall on the cheek) Wuv you Squally!  
  
Zell and Seifer: (*looking at Squall and Rinoa) Whoaaa!!!  
  
Squall: B-but Rinny? (*defeated ~ Oh no...I thought Zell or Seifer will quit first. But hmm...oh well I think she needs some rest) Ok (*unaware) I Love you too goodnight..see ya tom. (*kisses Rinoa)  
  
Zell: (*at Seifer) Um Seif. still a PDA?  
  
Seifer: Ahhh I think that's an exception.  
  
Squall: (*Escorted Rinoa outside the room then confronts his two remaining friends) Alright....so? Shall we continue this?  
  
Seifer: Ok!  
  
Zell: (*raises his right hand) Um...er.  
  
Seifer: heheh what now chicken wuss?  
  
Zell: Um..Squall um...I- Got a full bladder....um c-can I go out?  
  
Seifer: heheheh NO!  
  
Squall: What a lame excuse Zell!  
  
Zell: Hey .. um I'm not making this up ....really! B-But if Seif is going to tease me with that Mr. Chicken-wuss thing...I'll stay!  
  
Seifer: (*smirks) That's more like it Zell...so NOW...Commander bring it on!  
  
Squall: Where were we? Ah yes, outside...(*still raining) soldiers of the dark prepared themselves for a feast...  
  
Zell: Ohhh I HA...I mean I like zombiessss yeah..  
  
Seifer: Ohh interesting....wanna slash one hehehe! Squall um...what happened to the 5 youths?  
  
(*Seifer may seem to have an interest at the 5 SeeDs but the fact is that he's just too scared to hear more about the undead soldiers, Squall was describing)  
  
Squall: So.. sure you don't want me to describe the zombies? (*goes back to the window)  
  
Zell: Um Squall don't go near the window....someone or something might pop- out from behind then ...ahhhh  
  
Seifer: you cannot scare Squall!  
  
Squall: whatever... (*looks at his clock ~3:10 am. What the? at least two more left. Let's see) Oh let's continue.... let's not waste time. So what happen to the 5 SeeDs? Still searching for something or someone... (*~duh .dunno what am I saying)  
  
Seifer: (*unaware) they're just searching aimlessly in the dark...waiting for something to occur.  
  
Zell: (*looks at Seifer) Whoaa? Seif? Did you just say that?  
  
Seifer: W-what? Oh... welp sorry ...just carried away. Hahaha!  
  
Squall: (~fu talks smoothly a while ago and now Seif....whoa that's weird) yeah that's right Seifer...um the SeeDs were just searching aimlessly in the dark waiting for something or someone to come about, to emerge from this endless evilness that surrounds them. And now let's go again outside...  
  
Seifer: Um Commander, please I want to know more about the SeeDs ...not the weirdos outside!  
  
Squall: (* he called me commander? This is getting weirder) .........  
  
Zell: He called Squall, commander? This is getting weirder.  
  
Squall: (*looks at Zell) (~now Zell reading my mind?) (*Slaps his head ...maybe I'm just dreaming or something)  
  
Zell: Maybe I'm just dreaming or som.  
  
Squall: STOP RIGHT THERE ZELL!!!  
  
Zell: What? What's wrong?  
  
Seifer: Commander .... Just ignore the chicken wuss  
  
Squall: (*calms down) uh sorry....anyway let's just settle this story um yeah outside...  
  
Seifer: P-please no more outsideeeee.  
  
Zell: SEIFER THE CHICKEN WUSS! SEIFER THE CHICKEN WUSS  
  
Seifer: HECK NO?  
  
Zell: Please Squall describe the zombiesss heheheh (*tries to taunt Seifer)  
  
Seifer: (*~nooo please Squall, I hate zombies....please say N-O)  
  
Squall: Welllll.... YES why not? (*smiles)  
  
Seifer: (*slaps his forehead) DOPE  
  
Zell: Alright! (*~oh no) Let's see who's the CHICKEN WUSS hehehe  
  
Seifer: (*~I'm going to kill you Zell after this)  
  
Squall: Welp outside? One by one......  
  
Zell: AHHHHHHH  
  
Squall and Seifer: Huh? What?  
  
Zell: (*~oopss) Ah er heheh nothing ...just a-adding to the effects that's all! (*he said defensively)  
  
Squall: (*~whatever) One by one they emerged from their deep slumber....  
  
Seifer and Zell: (*~ yikes)  
  
Squall: The smell of these 5 fresh fleshes touch their senses making them crave ....  
  
Seifer: Um S-Squall... um they're dead right?  
  
Squall: huh?  
  
Seifer: soo...um they don't have any senses...they cannot feel anything? Am I right?  
  
Squall: Duh.. do you want me to make you a zombie so that you'll know if they really got these senses?  
  
Seifer: Uh...I guess they have.  
  
Squall: crave...  
  
Zell: (*interferes as to change the topic a bit) f-for hotdogs!  
  
Squall and Seifer: (*looks at Zell) h-hotdogs?  
  
Zell: (*Stands) Yeah..um not the zombies but one of the ....SeeDs....right! He craves for hotdogs...so he asks the leader of the SeeD to hang out at the Cafeteria for a sec. Exhausted from their journey they decided to fill in their stomachs...  
  
Squall: (*~ what?)  
  
Zell: One SeeD in particular, the one with the tattoo on his face, um he went directly to the kitchen a-and found out that the oven was still hot... curious with what's inside he slowly opens the oven. Astonished by a very familiar aroma....  
  
Seifer: (*~ definitely that's a hotdog...ugh I can't believe he can't stop thinking about that food)  
  
Squall: (*interferes)yeah....aroma of that juicy and delicious food he's dying to taste with....is that ok Zell?  
  
Zell: Yeah please continue that ...  
  
Squall: He reached inside the oven hoping to see his favorite cuisine and at last it's right there in his hands. He then slowly pulled his hands out and..... guys, guess what he's holding?  
  
Zell: HOTDOGS! Alright!  
  
Squall: It seems to be a hotdog.... at first (*some thunder roared again) but as the light from the torch touches the object, they're but someone else's fingers! Coated with blood!  
  
Zell: (*Almost vomits) UGhhh..  
  
Seifer: Yeah alright! Cool!  
  
Zell: Ughhh. (*not feeling well) Ughhh  
  
Squall: Are you alright Zell?  
  
Zell: Ughh I guess I have to go to the bathroom...got....ugh...stomachache.....ugh (*runs outside the room)  
  
Seifer: Whoo hoo....way to go Squall  
  
Squall: (*~one to go... duh and the toughest one to scare) (*Looks at his watch ~ its 3:45 am)  
  
Seifer: Ok Squall....I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not going anywhere without you finishing that story...heheh  
  
Squall: whatever....um we can continue this tomorrow evening or...  
  
Seifer: No Excuses pal heheh  
  
Squall: ( *~duh...whatever! I must think of a way to scare him off) With that incident, they all run towards a small room... a room full of dust, spider webs and red markings. Truly it was an ugly sight (*covers his face with his right hand) one of them dared to go near the room's only window.... gazing from a far he noticed a strange figure materialized from nowhere. Rain starts to pour out again in angst, concealing the figure's appearance. he can't clearly see it but it's there coming his way...closer and closer and closer.... this green-eyed fellow...  
  
Seifer: (*~whoaa! Is he referring to me? I'm the one looking at the window?) (*Gulps)  
  
Squall: he failed to sense these things; the said figure is now in front of him. He then realized that he comes face to face with the soul not from this world....  
  
Seifer: (*gulps) ah- ah Squall....  
  
Squall: (*ignoring Seifer) He felt a sudden chill creeping through his system, moving stealthily in his veins; for he begins to recognize the figure that was in sight. He was mesmerized ...unable to move his body. The figure appears to be just gazing back at him, observing him... longing to tear, to devour ...  
  
Seifer: Uh why him?(*refers to the green-eyed fellow) And n-n-not t-the one w-with the tattoo on his face (*touching the right side of his face) he should be the one ..  
  
Squall: (*still ignoring his companion) Then the "figure" licks the glass window. He was terrified...never in his life he experienced such extreme fear..  
  
Seifer: (*panicked) how 'bout his comrades? W-what are they doing? ARE THEY BLIND? Can't they see that their handsome fellow was being fantasized as a fried banana on stick?  
  
Squall: (*continues to talk) they're unaware that one of their comrades was being hypnotized by the eerie creature, luring him to his death.  
  
Seifer: COME ON WHAT ARE THEY DOING?  
  
Squall: More undead creatures peep into the window. Frantically yearning to gnash their teeth to the victim in sight....  
  
Seifer: (*edgy) arghhh.....what about his friends!  
  
Squall: Still looking for a way out. But the room seems to be a dead end! Oh alas! (*looks down) (* a deafening thunder filled the air)  
  
Seifer: (*looks outside the window, imagining himself as the bait to the ghouls.*~ ugh....I'm a dead meat) Hopeless.....  
  
Squall: Finally, the malevolent creatures find their way inside the garden. They terrorize the vicinity....  
  
Seifer: (*~OH NO! The zombie gang is coming!) .....  
  
Squall: (*~heck he's is tough.. but I can see he's just hiding it from me. hehehe let's see) They banged the walls. (*Squall hits the wall with his fist) Others were howling like wolves so as to lure their victims out of their hiding place, making them known to the ill-fated ones; that they've arrived to savor the feast. (*thunder rumbles) (*Squall was shaken by the sudden lightning that follows)  
  
Seifer: P-please continue the story Squall (*pretends to be cool defending his pride)  
  
Squall: The noise outside of their hiding place gives a shock to their system, making them wished that they'd never step into that place. A supreme horror was all in their minds. Then unexpectedly, the sounds of the ghouls vanished, giving way into an ambiance of complete stillness. (*rain starts to fade) But....listen (*looks at the door) ...listen. Maybe it's just a trap? Maybe they want us to come out.... listen....listen (*stops from narrating then concentrates to the sounds around him)  
  
Seifer: (*Carefully listening to any sound that catches his ear) ....hey I don't hear any.....  
  
(*all of a sudden they heard a quite strange sound. Like chains dragging on the floor)  
  
Squall and Seifer: (*alarmed at the sound) WHAT THE?  
  
Squall: W-what was that? (*looks at Seifer)  
  
Seifer: (*looks at the door then to Squall) I dunno pal (*worried)  
  
Squall: (*gets his gunblade) I better check it out!  
  
(*the said sound seems to be getting close to Squall's room)  
  
Seifer: No..shhh (*whispers) I'll go check it out! You just back me up ok? Bro.... (*taps Squall's shoulder) if anything happens to me...umm please.. take care of my debts to the Cafeteria eh?  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Seifer: (*stealthily walks off, drawing his gunblade he slowly unlock the door and steps outside the room)  
  
(* meanwhile Squall was alone in his room..waiting for a cue but then he heard someone saying "ugh" )  
  
Squall: Now's my turn...  
  
(*as he approached the door, Seifer peeps out and appears to be someone was grabbing him by the neck.)  
  
Seifer: Ughhh hellllppp S-Squall..ugh..zom...  
  
Squall: !!!  
  
(*before Squall can react, another hand appeared slapping Seifer's head)  
  
Seifer: OUCHHHhhhh that hurts old man!  
  
??? : Don't call me old man!  
  
Squall: What the? What's this....Seifer?  
  
Cid: TAH DAH!  
  
Squall: CID? H-how?  
  
Cid: (*still wearing his pajamas with a fluffy bunny slippers) ah sorry to disturb you Squall.  
  
Squall: and what's that? (*looking at Cid's right leg)  
  
Cid: (*pointing his right leg) these chains? Ohhh ah coz just this evening I saw Angelo running around the garden's premises so I decided to grab his chains and try to calm the dog but dunno Angelo was so energetic and runs around me then the strap around his neck snaps and there goes the happy dog! Leaving me with these chains wrapped around my legs. It seems to be stuck so I just hop and look for someone to help me.  
  
Seifer: then he collapsed so he dragged himself crawling like a worm hehhehe!  
  
Squall: (*Slaps his forehead) Seifer...cut off the chains and hey Sir Cid, Is there something wrong? Why are you still up at this time?  
  
Cid: Oh..oh my oh yes I almost forgot...um I was supposed to tell you last night that you have an important mission um today at 7 am well it's a kinda....  
  
Squall: (*butts in) Who-whoaa right there? You're telling me ...  
  
Cid: yes! And oh plus you got an appointment with Mr. Loire, the President in Esthar, then...  
  
Squall: (*faints) (*BLAGAGGG)  
  
Cid: another interview 5 pm, then....Squall? Squall? SQUALLLLLLL! (*like Campbell calling on Snake) (*looks at his watch) hey Squall you're going to be late its 6:30 am! Wake up you sleepy head!  
  
Seifer: (*yawns) hmmm nap time! (*goes back to his room)  
  
The author: Welp CONGRATS! You've finally helped our hero here to have his sleep (though in a not so comfortable way) but at least he got his wish! If you're asking what happen to the other characters... Here's the list  
  
Selphie: to be able to sleep, she talks to the wall then when she's a bit bored with that she goes straight into her bed then sleeps.  
  
Ellone: Warps her consciousness to another planet so that she can forget all about the story then eventually after the tiring journey to Mars she takes a nap.  
  
Quistis: cast a sleep spell onto herself . ..you know what will happen!  
  
Irvine: who cares about him anyway heheh.. (*oopss hello to Irvine's fans...peace be with you)  
  
Fujin: the next morning after Squall's story, she comes out of her room wearing a light blue dress (like Selphie's yellow suit) with a cute hair pin then talks to everyone in a normal and girlie voice making people shout "THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEARRRRR!!!!"  
  
Rinoa: of course somehow she manages to have some nap next to her pet Angelo.  
  
Zell: after the story, he becomes a vegetarian and yes no more hotdogs for him! YAY!  
  
The author: you know of course what happened to Squall, Seifer and Cid, but if you want to add up another comment here, please do tell me. Thanks! 


	6. Ending B: The Man with few words?

Squall's Bedtime Story Ending B: The Man with a few words  
  
The author: So you picked Ending B: The Man with a few words. So what you want is for Squall to call someone to tell the story, you want an import eh? Ok let's see what will happen!  
  
Squall: (*~ heck what am I going to do? I must get rid of them and fast. What to do? Ahhh of course! I've got an idea! Hope this works.) ahh guys um excuse me for a while.  
  
Rinoa: why Squally? Where are you going?  
  
ALL: yeah!  
  
Squall: Uh..um (*pauses for a while) to (*looks at his comrades) um .....(*~ heck what excuse?) midnight snack anyone?  
  
ALL: WHOAAAA! Ok.....oww how thoughtful of you!  
  
Squall: geez.. ok folks I'll be right back!  
  
Rinoa: Would you like me to help you fix our midnight snack?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The author: Hep hep hep! Ok this time Rinoa offers to help you. What will you say?  
  
Option A: say "No thanks angel" then smile at her (*if you choose this one then continue reading this page and ignore the second option)  
  
Option B: say "Um...I could use some help from an angel" (*if you want this one then go and click the drop down button and click on Ending D: Return to Innocence)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall: No thanks angel (*smiles at her)  
  
Seifer: (*looks at Squall) Whoaa! Squall..smiling? That's a rare sight! What a KOooodak moment heheh.  
  
Squall: whatever!  
  
ZELL: WHOAA A blushing Squall.. that's another rare sight!  
  
Rinoa: Guys, stop taunting my knight ok?  
  
Others: Whoa now Rinoa's defending Squall  
  
Squall: ....... (*went to the kitchenette then he looks around then gets his mobile phone then starts to dial) Uh yeah .....this is Commander Squall Leonhart calling from Balamb Garden. Can I please speak with..  
  
(*back to the gang)  
  
Seifer: (*grins) Hey Rin, tell me how did that Puberty boy proposed to you to be his girlfriend? Coz I can't imagine him being the "Romeo-type" heheh.  
  
Rinoa: Hmmp Meany! Don't call him Puberty boy ok?  
  
Irvine: Yeah! Did he hug you or even kissed you? Is he.......  
  
Fujin: GOOD KISSER?  
  
ALL: FU?  
  
Fujin: CURIOUS  
  
Rinoa: duh!  
  
Zell: yeah I'm kinda curious too Rin please do tell us while we're waiting for him.  
  
Quistis: (*a bit jealous) Don't force her if she doesn't want to tell.  
  
Selphie: And oh sorry for being nosy Rin but I saw you and Squall hanging around the balcony after the Victory party, what happened back there?  
  
Seifer: Whoa! Really? You saw them hanging around the balcony? Tsk ..I missed all the action!  
  
Rinoa: We just ....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall: (*still on the phone) ..ok whatever (*ending the conversation he just pressed a key then closed his mobile) (~* heck I have to fix something for them. But what?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irvine: Come on Rin.  
  
Rinoa: (*changing the topic) Um wait guys... um Squally dear? Are you ok? Would you like me to come over there to help you?  
  
Squall: (*from the kitchenette) Here I got um chocolates and...?  
  
Rinoa: ohh! That's ok! Isn't guys? (*smiles at them)  
  
Seifer: chocolates and what?  
  
Zell: ....more chocolates?  
  
Selphie: ohhh I like chocos!  
  
Zell: you've been there in the kitchenette for 10 minutes and you're bringing us chocolates?  
  
Seifer: Bahhh better than nothing! Just imagine....that's a hotdog!  
  
Zell: WOW hottttdoggssss (*drooling)  
  
Seifer: Yeah! Nice, juicy and yummy H-O-T-D-O-G-S! hehehehe  
  
Zell: (*putting as much chocolate in his mouth)  
  
Others: (*disgusted) Ewwww!  
  
Zell: (*burps)  
  
Others: Excuse me!  
  
Zell: Excuse me heheh  
  
Seifer: (*ignoring Zell) So Squall, are you going to tell us a story or you want me to slit up Zell's throat?  
  
Zell: (*chokes upon hearing Seifer) Ugh!  
  
Ellone: Zell! (*strikes Zell's back)  
  
Zell: (*he spits out all of the chocos and a shiny thing)  
  
Others: EWWWWW!  
  
Seifer: Disgusting Zell...very disgusting!  
  
Zell: Sorry  
  
Squall: huh what's that shiny thing?  
  
Zell: Huh?  
  
Fujin: GRIEVER?  
  
Squall: WHAT THE? THAT'S MY RING ZELL?  
  
Seifer: you're dead man hehehe (*at Zell)  
  
Zell: I'm innocent really!  
  
Rinoa: (*holds Squall's shoulders) Calm down Squall, the ring must've slipped your finger while preparing our midnight snack. Squall: (*looks at Rinoa) (*~wow she's embracing me) Let me go! I'm gonna kill...  
  
Rinoa: (*holding him tighter) Please Squall this is a wholesome story don't make it into a PG.  
  
Squall: (*~ ) Oh well.....sorry angel, I'm not feeling well maybe I need some "kiss"-pirin and "hug"capsules. (*~Heck what am I saying, I sound like Irvine)  
  
Irvine: Welcome to my club man (*at Squall)  
  
Seifer: Can't believe you've change that much pal!  
  
Knock* knock*  
  
All of them: Who's there!  
  
??????: It's me!  
  
All of them: It's me who?  
  
??????: Oww come on it's me! Let me in!  
  
Seifer: Heck that's not funny?  
  
Squall: (*~oh no! he's here! My import!)  
  
Rinoa: duh he's not telling a joke guys. I'll open the door (*opens the door)  
  
??????: HELLOOOOOOOOO ya know!!!!  
  
All: (*gasp in shock) AHHHHHH NOT HIM!!!!  
  
The author: I'll update as soon as possible. Comments? Suggestions? Please email me. Thanks 


	7. Ending C: I’m not an Actor, I’m not a St...

Squall's Bedtime Story Ending C: I'm not an actor I'm not a Star  
  
The author: Your right hand (*Welp if you're a left-handed then your left hand) clicked this one. So you decided to tell the truth to the whole gang .... Wow! What a straightforward and honest soul you are! Maybe you believe in the saying, "honesty is the best policy" am I right? Welp, GOODLUCK with this decision.  
  
Squall: (*~ heck what am I going to do.... I must get rid of them and fast! What to do? (*snaps his fingers) Great.... I'm not good at these things but...here goes nothing)  
  
Seifer: Hey Squall are you going to tell us a story or what? I'm getting a little impatient here and if you just stand up there..whoa!  
  
Squall: (*collapses) (~*ouch that hurts)....ugh!  
  
ALL: AHHH  
  
Rinoa: (*runs to help Squall) Helppy me guys!  
  
Seifer and Irvine: (*holding Rinoa's hands)  
  
Rinoa: Not me..him! (*pointing Squall using her lips)  
  
Seifer and Irvine: oopss sorry  
  
Quistis: (*holding a glass of water) here you go Squall...drink.  
  
Zell and Ellone: (*gets a fan) are you ok?  
  
Fujin: FAINTS  
  
Seifer: yes we can see that fu  
  
Squall: Ugh...thanks (*he tried to stand carefully) Don't bother guys...I- I'm ok(* he looked at them with a teary eyes)  
  
Seifer: Squall?  
  
Rinoa: Squally poo?  
  
Others: Squall?  
  
Squall: (*in a sad tone) oh...nothing it's just that... that.....  
  
ALL: that?  
  
Squall: That.... (*goes to the room's window and gaze outside) you know, to be honest to all of you (*with a gloomy eyes he looks at his comrades who were still sitting at his bed)  
  
Others: (*worried) Yes?  
  
Squall: I....as a Commander of Balamb, got tons of responsibilities here. I..(*covers his face with his right hand) (*sighs) I've been working all day long from 5 a.m. in the morning 'til 11 pm.  
  
Zell: (*grabbed Seifer's sleeves then blows his nose)  
  
Seifer: What the?  
  
Zell: sorry just carried away.  
  
Squall: For eight strenuous hours I'm a prisoner inside my office. My eyes were so tired for reading some important documents ...  
  
Irvine: Yeah you're eyes where kinda reddish man.  
  
Zell: Dang documents! Why do people invent documents! (*Sobs)  
  
Girls: Owwww poor Squally eyes!  
  
Squall: and my hands (*looking at his hands) were aching for signing tons of papers, replying to the letters coming from my reviewers ...  
  
Zell: (*sobs)  
  
Seifer: Reviewers?  
  
Squall: er I mean from the different SeeD leaders around the world asking for assistance (*striking his chest with his fist) patrolling around Balamb, seeing to it that everything's ok.  
  
Zell: (*over reacting) Dang those leaders, Can't they see our comrade's busy and all?  
  
Girls: Yes (*start to sob)  
  
Squall: then I have to go to different Gardens for meetings, then after that I'll go to Esthar and talk to that weird scientist Dr. Odine (*~hmm what else?) then again after that I have to feed the kids...  
  
Rinoa: (*crossing her arms) Kids?  
  
Others: Squall?  
  
Squall: (*~oopss wrong ad lib) Kids..um kids! Duh guys the kids at Matron's orphanage!  
  
All: Ahhh! (*nodding)  
  
Squall: (*~whew) Don't you think that I've suffered enough huh? (*he sits to the couch) Yeah it is true that I've never seen you guys all day and I admit that not seeing all of you the whole day makes me feel...... poignant.  
  
All: Owww poor Squall!  
  
Squall: I'm so sorry guys; I know you all got this problem but please (*pleading) try to understand that I've got GREATER problems to deal with. You all knew the difficulties that I've been through all these years. I know all of you can attest to that. (*with a puppy-eyes)  
  
Ellone: (*guilty) Sorry Squall for leaving you alone (*cries)  
  
Squall: (*watery eyes, he stares blankly into the window as rain starts to pour out) yeah, I've waited for you out there in the pouring rain, shivering, crying, longing for your sweet embrace, for you to comfort me. I have no idea that you've just abandoned me there! Thanks to you sis, my life starts to be miserable after that.  
  
Others: (*shocked to hear Squall's story) ohh!  
  
Ellone: I'm sorry Squall (*sobs) I never meant to hurt you! I never meant to make you cry! (*crying hard)  
  
Others: (*shocked) HUH!  
  
Zell: (*starts to rap) But tonight I'm cleaning up my closet! Yeah! One more time!  
  
Others: Shhhh Zell!  
  
Zell: sorry.  
  
Squall: I'm sorry? Is all that you can say?  
  
Zell: (*sings) Years go by and still, words don't come easily, like I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you can say baby...  
  
Others: (*cast Silence at Zell)  
  
Zell: .......... (*~guys, dunno I feel like singing!)  
  
Rinoa: (*at Squall) (*starts to sing) STOP in the name of love before you break her heart! (*eyes were pleading Squall) (*~huh? What's this? What's happening to me?)  
  
Ellone: (*starts to sing her dialogue too) I would rather hurt myself, than to ever make you cry. There's nothing left to say but..........goodbye (*sobs then she starts to walk outside the room)  
  
Squall: (*grabs her wrist) (*starts to sing too) Tell me how am I supposed to live without you? (*heck what's happening to me too?)  
  
All: (*looking at each other quizzically)  
  
The author: Oh no! My fic is becoming a musical one hehhe. I'll update soon. If you have any questions, comments, etc. just email me. Thanks! 


	8. Ending D: Return to Innocence

Squall's Bedtime Story Ending D: Return to Innocence  
  
The author: Yep this is the new added option suggested by Rokuke I would like to thank this reviewer for suggesting this optionOption 4: Why not ask for Rinoa's help. (*Rokuke: Make more multiple Ending FF8 stories! The next one should be one of the girls telling a Fantasy/Romance Story or the FF8 Characters as Mythical Creatures!).   
  
Squall: (*~ heck what am I going to do? I must get rid of them and fast. What to do? ) (*snapping his fingers) Ahah! Uh..um (*pauses for a while) (*looks at his comrades) um .....(*~ heck what excuse?) midnight snack anyone?  
  
ALL: WHOAAAA! Ok.....oww how thoughtful of you!  
  
Squall: geez.. ok folks I'll be right back!  
  
Rinoa: Would you like me to help you fix our midnight snack?  
  
Squall: Um...I could use some help from an angel!  
  
Rinoa: Okies!  
  
Seifer: We'll be waiting here Leonhart. Meanwhile... (*smirks at Irvine)  
  
Irvine: W-what? (*gulps)  
  
Seifer: (*grins) Uh Squall would you mind if I put some Halloween decors in your room? Since we're going to celebrate Halloween soon, I think it would be great if we put some creepy "Galbadian" eyeballs here.... (*pointing at Squall's door) That would be a great door décor, then hmm (*in a thinking position) oh! (*snapping his fingers) we will make candles out of I.K's bones. And er (*thinks again) (*eyes widened in delight) we will dangle some COWBOY head at your ceiling fan! Bwahahahhahahha!  
  
Squall: (*giving a "whatever" look at Seifer)  
  
Seifer: Ok I guess silence means..... YES! Har har har! (*cracking his knuckles)  
  
Rinoa: (*giggling) Poor Irvine, maybe he's being tortured or something.  
  
Squall: (*with a downcast eyes) Nah..I think I'm more ill-fated than him.  
  
Rinoa: (*worried) Ohhh Squally-pooh bear, what's bothering you huh? (*touching his face)  
  
Irvine: Wahhh! He's grabbing' my eye! He's grabbing' my eye  
  
Squall: (*closing his eyes, feeling the warmth of her hand) ..... (*then starts to sob) Rinoa! (*hugging her)  
  
Rinoa: (*hugging Squall) What's wrong baby-poo?  
  
Squall: (*still hugging her) Rinoa... (*showing his puppy-like eyes, he leans closer at her)  
  
Rinoa: (*leaning closer too, she slowly opens her mouth) Squall...  
  
Squall: (*his nose touches hers) Rinoa..  
  
Rinoa: (*Sneezes) Achoo!  
  
Squall: (*closing his eyes) Bless you!  
  
Rinoa: (*giggles) Sorry (*wiping Squall's face) Ok let's fix something to eat  
  
Squall: (*yelling at his comrades outside) Hey guys, you can do anything to Irvine, but please make sure when we return, my room is clean ok?  
  
All: (*except Irvine) Yes Squall! (*winks)  
  
Irvine: NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Squall: (*turning around to face Rinoa) angel.. (*Rinoa was about to open the Squall's fridge) No angel, don't open the fridge!  
  
Rinoa: (*holding the fridge's handle) Huh? Why? But Squally, I want to see if there's something that we could eat here.  
  
Squall: (*now blocking the fridge) Rinoa...um believe me you don't want to open it.  
  
Rinoa: What's inside (*curious)  
  
Squall: Oh....nothing. (*holding her waist, he leans closer as to kiss her neck) Uh angel...  
  
Rinoa: (*pushing him) Squall I want to see what's inside your fridge!  
  
Squall: (*locking the fridge) Oopss sorry angel (*smiles)  
  
Rinoa: (*pouting her lips) Meany!  
  
Squall: Let's ignore the ref angel.  
  
Rinoa: (*a bit annoyed) But Squall what are you planning to feed them? (*grabbing the cactus plant on top of the fridge) umm how 'bout Cactuar Kebabs? Or roasted griever yum yum? Huh? (*putting her hands on her waist)  
  
Squall: Oh don't get mad at me angel. I'm sorry I forgot that I've got nothing to offer them. (*thinks) How about ordering some pizza?  
  
Rinoa: But it's already 2 hours past midnight Squall! I don't think there's even a single pizza restaurant....  
  
Squall: (*putting his finger at Rinoa's lips) Hush my angel. There's one I believe. (*eyes glimmering) The Handsome-O-dine's Pizza Hot! They're Open 24 hours a day, 8 days a week oh um except Friday-Sunday and yeah Free deliveries every Friday-Sunday. Available while stock last, Terms and Conditions apply--batteries not included (*smiles from ear to ear) (*his teeth sparkles)  
  
Rinoa: (*raising an eyebrow)  
  
Squall: sorry wrong ad lib. Ok I'll call them  
  
Rinoa: (*rolling her eyes)  
  
Squall: (*dialed some numbers on his cellphone) Hello Imp's Pizza!  
  
Man on the other line: OH no it'z you again? The Prezident'z zon-of-the- gargoyle. Vhat do you vant? (*Shouting)  
  
Squall: (*irritated) Your head on the silver platter!  
  
Man: Vhat the?  
  
Squall: (*annoyed) some pizza of course. Give me 2 family vegetable lovers....  
  
Odine: vith vegetable toppingz and cheeze?  
  
Squall: NO...without vegetables....argh Odine of course!  
  
Odine: Ok fine! Vhat else?  
  
Squall: 2 Family size Meat lovers.  
  
Odine: With no meat he he he!  
  
Squall: Whatever! Just next time if you're going to deliver meat lovers, give me pizza with MEAT toppings and please don't give me those two cows kissing each other. Yuck! It's disgusting Ok?  
  
Odine: Bwahahahah. Zorry thoze two were my cute petz, Queeny and Kingy. he he he. They juz vant to pay you a vizit. Ok anywayz...That would be 1 million Gilz  
  
Squall: What the?  
  
Rinoa: Um Squall, I'll better check them out  
  
Squall: Ok love.  
  
Man: Vhat? Are you....?  
  
Squall: (*to the man) Not you imp! I'm talking to my girl!  
  
Man: Vhat girl?  
  
Squall: Ahh just deliver my pizza here!  
  
Odine: ha ha ha juz kidding ahehehhehe. Do you have anything elze on your puny-little-itty-bitty mind Squalid I mean Squall? (*laughing)  
  
Squall: That's all for now! And oh wait..  
  
Odine: (*still laughing) Vhat?  
  
Squall: (*smirking) By the way, I would like to invite you to our Halloween Party.  
  
Odine: Really? You're inviting moi?  
  
Squall: Yes of course!  
  
Odine: B-but I don't have any Halloveen coztumez!  
  
Squall: Ohh don't ya worry; I'll provide that one for you.  
  
Odine: Are you zure that coztume vill fit moi handzome body?  
  
Squall: I got two costumes here, "Queen" or KING size pick one. (*grinning)  
  
Odine: (*catching Squall's joke) WHAT? DON'T TELL YOU SKINNED MY TWO BEAUTIFUL PETS?  
  
Squall: Hmmm are you sure about your allegations?  
  
Odine: uh...zure?  
  
Squall: Is that your final answer?  
  
Odine: Can I call a friend?  
  
Squall: Uh..sorry but I'm afraid you don't have any.  
  
Odine: No choicez?(choices)  
  
Squall: Ok. A) Yes, B) Yeah, C) Yep, D) Yup  
  
Odine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Others: HI RINOA! What's wrong with Squall?  
  
Rinoa: Huh? Oh just practicing his new ability the auto-imp-mock.  
  
Others: Ohhhh (*amazed)  
  
Rinoa: Um by the way, where's Irvine and what did you do to him? And I thought you're all going to decorate Squall's room?  
  
Seifer: (*smirks) Yeah actually we DID decorate Squall's room. Am I right guys?  
  
Others: Yeah!  
  
Rinoa: Then where.... (*gasps) WHAT'S THAT BLACK CURTAIN?  
  
Seifer: He he he Ladies and (*noticing Zell) Chicken-wuss... Ah Fu spotlight please!  
  
Fujin: (*summons Doomtrain for the Spotlight)  
  
Seifer: Ok hold Doomtrain right there. Ok Ehem. I would like to present to you the king of pop 1960! (*pulling the rope to draw the curtain)  
  
Irvine:   
  
Rinoa: (*a bit nervous) OH MY GOODNESS!  
  
Seifer: Sing cowboy! (*yells at Zell) Zell pull the ropes! Make him dance  
  
Zell: (*confused with the ropes in front of him) Which rope hmmm...hey there are tons here!  
  
Seifer: I SAID PULL THE ROPE!  
  
Zell: Ahhh (*closes his eyes and pull whatever rope he grabs) here goes nothing...  
  
Irvine: don't pull that rope!  
  
Zell:   
  
Irvine: OWwww (*whispering) that hurts Zell!  
  
Selphie: Woo hoo he's doing his signature moves! COOL!  
  
Seifer: How bout a moonwalk?  
  
Quistis: Yeah Moonwalk!  
  
Fujin: MOONWALK!  
  
Irvine: (*pleading with watery eyes) Nooo please let me down  
  
Ellone: Moonwalk!  
  
All of them in unison: MOONWALK!!!!  
  
Rinoa: (*on top of her lungs) STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH! I CANNOT STAND IT ANYMORE!!!!  
  
Others: Huh?  
  
The author: Whoa didn't know Rinoa got this BIG HEART, that's quite nice of her. And speaking of Rinny, will she discover what's inside Squall's mysterious fridge? Oh now that you mention Squall, who's going to tell the story now that Squall is out there waiting for the pizza? And speaking of pizza..umm I'm starving ha ha ha! I'll update as soon as I'm through (eating ha ha ha jk) with the next chapter. Until then! and oh if you happen to see any screws around just give it to me, I think I lost mine (*suddenly 2 doctors drag the author to the nearby hospital) 


	9. Return to Innocence part 2

Next chapter: Squall's Bedtime Story Ending D: Return to Innocence part 2  
  
The author: Welp, here's the next part. And don't worry about Irvine, I can guarantee you that he's 99.9% ok ^_^;  
  
NOTE: No characters were harm during this scenario ^_-  
  
Previously:  
  
Rinoa: (*on top of her lungs) STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH! I CANNOT STAND IT ANYMORE!!!!  
  
Others: Huh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Continuation.....  
  
Rinoa: (*walks in front of Irvine and observes his face) (*gasps) EKKKKKK MICHAEL JACKSON!!!! (*jumps up and down) Can I have your auto graph puh- lease? (*smiling)  
  
Others: (*they all fall to the ground like an anime character)  
  
Squall: (*from the kitchenette still talking on the phone) Put some onions not garlic! Yes I said no G-A-R-L-I-C! Yeah lot's of chili sauce. Yep red ketchup not the green one ok? (*walks straight into his door, without looking to his comrades) Guys stay here, I'll wait for the pizza outside. (*he opens the door) (Resume talking)yeah Balamb Street ...Not Elmer's Street! (*shut the door behind him)  
  
His friends: (*gazing at him as he walks outside the door) Eh?  
  
Seifer: He didn't even bother to glance this way! (*Scratching his head)  
  
Irvine: Uh guys please put me down. My... is itching.  
  
Seifer: Your...?  
  
Irvine: My...(*pouts his lips- pointing downwards) is itching.  
  
Selphie: What's wrong Irvy?  
  
Irvine: Please somebody scratch my.... feet! Argh it's killing me!  
  
Selphie: (*hurriedly pulls out his shoes and socks)  
  
Others: Ewww what a smell (*coughs)  
  
Rinoa: (*still covering her nose) I think we need some fresh air. (*she opens the window)  
  
All: (*inhaling the fresh air outside) AHHHH fresh air!  
  
Ellone: (*changing the subject) So Squall ordered some pizza?  
  
Zell: Then what did you two do there for 30 minutes?  
  
Others: (*smirks)  
  
Rinoa: (*interrupting Zell) (She remembered the mysterious ref) Hey does anybody here know how to open a fridge?  
  
Seifer: (*laughs hysterically)Ha ha ha that's the weirdest question I've ever heard Rinoa! He he he  
  
Rinoa: (*rolling her eyes) Well check out for yourself Mr. I-do-know-how-to- open-Squall's-high-tech-appliances!  
  
Zell: Geez that was a long name. (*smiles)  
  
Quistis: Um Rin, What's with Squall's fridge anyway?  
  
Seifer: He he he another nonsense question Trepe, of course opening Squall's fridge plus getting his stuffs and goodies inside is equals to P-A- R-T-Y. Get the equation dear instructor?  
  
Quistis: (*murmurs) ......  
  
Rinoa: Enough with that babbling Seifer! (*crossing her arms) Just open it!  
  
Seifer: Even a moogle can do that! Hmmp (All of them followed Seifer at the kitchenette except, of course... Irvine)  
  
Irvine: Hey guys why not open Squall's fridge here so that I can peek what's inside of it too!  
  
(Seifer and Zell dragged Squall's fridge in front of Irvine)  
  
Seifer: There! Happy?  
  
Irvine: Yep!  
  
Seifer: Ok comrades .. um psst Zell.  
  
Zell: What?  
  
Seifer: the effects!  
  
Zell: What effects?  
  
Seifer: (*narrowing his eyes enough to bring shiver to anyone who stares at him)  
  
Zell: (*gulps) Yeah I d-do remember (*scratching his head)  
  
(Suddenly they were surrounded by complete darkness; Seifer starts to speak in a low eerie tone)  
  
Seifer: We, the Midnight-Orphanage-Revised-Gang-Ultra-Elite society were all gathered here to witness ....  
  
(His speech was broken up by a small light coming from Squall's door)  
  
Squall: Hey guys... Huh? (*searching for the switch) (He finally found the switch; the room was filled by light and all he can see now is...) A monument?  
  
(Ellone was standing on the left side of Seifer. Acts as if she was holding a gun pointing at Seifer's head;  
  
Rinoa was standing at the right side of Seifer, same with Ellone's pose;  
  
Seifer was standing between Ellone and Rinoa, holding his gunblade in front of him;  
  
Fujin on the other hand, was kneeling in front of Seifer. Her hands were holding Seifer's Hyperion (of course she's not facing Seifer);  
  
While Quistis was at the right side of the ref, her left hand and right foot were touching the fridge while her right hand was raised up diagonally;  
  
Selphie was at the left side, same pose as Quistis;  
  
Zell was sitting on top, looking upwards with his hands curved forming the letter "M", he was also pouting)  
  
Others: (*beamed up) HI SQUALLY!  
  
Squall: What in the world...?  
  
Seifer: Uh (*gulps) We're just practicing a good fighting pose ...uh right guys?  
  
Others: (*with a fake smile) Yeah!  
  
Rinoa: (*still doing that pose) Yes Squall...um wassup? And where's the pizza?  
  
Squall: Uh.. Odine told me that I have to wait 15 minutes more. I came here to inform you all about it.  
  
Quistis: Ok then... I guess we have to "wait". (*still smiling)  
  
Zell: (*still in that pose) G-Good bye S-Squall (*shaking)  
  
Others: Yeah Buh-bye Squall, see you later!  
  
Squall: (*raising his eyebrow) Ok! see you all....later. (*he opens the door)  
  
Others: (*sigh in relief)  
  
Seifer: Whew that was close!  
  
Zell: uh Seif, can I...?  
  
(Squall suddenly comes in again)  
  
Others: (*gasp in shock) Squall!  
  
Squall: And oh guys one more thing..um I would like to remind you all that whatever happens DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT OPEN THAT FRIDGE ok?  
  
Others: (*nods but still smiling) Uh-huh! (*crossing there fingers behind them)  
  
Squall: (*pointing at back of them) You can play with my ref just DON'T OPEN IT. (*he went outside, closing the door behind him)  
  
Selphie: ohh what a bummer he did noticed the fridge after all our perspiring effort.  
  
Ellone: At least he doesn't kill us for dragging this thing here.  
  
Irvine: Come on guys, what are you all waiting for? Christmas?  
  
Girls: Yeah!  
  
Seifer: Ok Zell, you know what to do.  
  
Zell: What?  
  
Seifer: Grrrr the effects!  
  
Zell: Oh! Ok!  
  
(The lights went out again)  
  
(Background sound: Twilight Zone's theme)  
  
Girls: (*amazed with the effects) Ohhhh!  
  
Seifer: (*clearing his throat) Ahem! Ok folks, I'll make it short this time. We, the M.O.R.G.U.E society were all gathered here to witness a great event..  
  
(Zell positioned the lamp on top of the fridge)  
  
Zell: There a good spotlight!  
  
Seifer: (*holding the fridge's handle) Behold! Squall's.... ugh (*pulling the handle)  
  
(Background music fades)  
  
Others: (*gasp) Huh?  
  
Seifer: (*pulling the handle once more) Arghh it won't open!  
  
Rinoa: See I told ya!  
  
Seifer: (*banging the fridge with his gunblade) OPEN YOU ....  
  
Fujin: PATIENCE  
  
Irvine: (*still hanging) Hey guys, I think it's locked!  
  
Seifer: Geez I can see that KINNEAS!  
  
Ellone: Um Zell..I know you're an expert with high-tech gadgets!  
  
Zell: I am? (*he asks quizzically) yeah I am! (*laughs) Har har har! Let me take a good look at it. (*observing the ref) Hmmm (*rubbing his chin)  
  
Seifer: What now Mr. Good-at-high-tech-things-chicken-wuss?  
  
Zell: Hmm I therefore conclude that this thing is.....  
  
Others: Is..?  
  
Zell: that this thing is....LOCKED!  
  
Seifer: (*slaps him at the back) Yeah we know that already!  
  
Zell: (*scratching his head) Geez sorry!  
  
Selphie: Hmm (*observing the fridge) hey look (*pointing at the handle) There are some buttons here and a key!  
  
Seifer: Maybe we should push the right set of buttons and VOILA! We can get the goodies inside! And maybe the key was used just to fool us. Squall's a clever guy. He he he. He thought he can fool me with that easy-to-see key. (*continue to laugh)  
  
Irvine: Now the problem is..what's the button combination?  
  
Seifer: Let's see..hmm there's red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, white..heck there's a lot of colors!  
  
Others: (*frown)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Meanwhile, outside the Garden)  
  
Squall: I hope they will not see the fridge key. Or else... (*sighs) anyway, it doesn't matter whether they discover what's "inside". I hope they won't freak out when they found out about ... (*smirks)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell: I'm hungry as a bear!  
  
Irvine: oh I'm hungry as a whale!  
  
Fujin: ALL HUNGRY!  
  
Quistis: What now Mr.-I-can-do-anything-except-to-open-Squall's-high-tech- fridge?!  
  
Seifer: (*annoyed) I'm thinking here Trepe!  
  
Fujin: FORCE! (*using her weapon, she sliced up the fridge's door)  
  
Others: (*shocked)  
  
(The door splits into two and they all peep what's inside Squall's mysterious ref)  
  
All: (*gasp in horror) What the heck?  
  
( Lots of odd-looking bottles containing unknown fluid can be found inside the said appliance)  
  
Seifer: (*his hands were trembling, he reached out at the freezer's handle to see what's inside it)  
  
Selphie: (*disgusted) Ekkkk is that a..brain inside that container?  
  
Fujin: (*peeping inside the container) AFFIRMATIVE!  
  
All: (*starts to panic) !!!  
  
Ellone: (*frightened) Um..what about t-those weird looking b-bottles? What are those for? And w-what's inside it?  
  
(Everyone looks at Seifer)  
  
Seifer: (*hiding his fear) What are you all looking at?  
  
Irvine: You're Mr. Fearless right?  
  
Seifer: Of course! Hmmp bunch of cowards (*he tried to hide his shaking hands then he reaches inside to get the odd-looking bottles) Eww what's this stuff anyway? (*he opens the cap and peeps inside)  
  
Others: (*waiting for Seifer's reaction) .....  
  
Seifer: (*he hurriedly placed the bottle inside the fridge) .... (*looking at them with a scared look on his face) B-blood!  
  
Irvine: OH NO! SQUALL IS A .... (the camera focuses on Irvine's expression) (*winks as the camera closes up his face) A MOSQUITO!!!!!  
  
Seifer: (*pointing his gunblade at Irvine) Do you want to be squashed like a mosquito Kinneas?  
  
Irvine: (*Scratching his head) ......  
  
Zell: I KNOW! I KNOW! COMMANDER SQUALL LEONHART IS A........ (this time the camera shifts to focus Zell's face. It was too close one can view his nostrils) ughhh too close (the camera changes its position) MOSQUITO-MAN!  
  
Seifer: (*slapping Zell at the nape) NO CHICKEN WUSS... Squall's a..  
  
(the camera focuses at there faces)  
  
ALL: VAMPIRE!!  
  
~to be continued~  
  
The author: Oh no! Our Hero is a vampire? What will the gang do about this? How about Rinoa's story? And I'm hungry, where's that dang pizza?  
  
(I add this portion since it is Halloween hope you like it! Don't worry next time I'll make sure Rinoa's going to narrate the story. Happy Halloween!) 


End file.
